


Kiss the Boy

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-02
Updated: 2008-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: He had fallen for him hard. He didn't know how to tell him though. He knew there was only one way. B>  SLASH!!!!!  HARRY/DRACO





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title:** Kiss the Boy  
 **Author:** PotterLupinBlack  
 **Category:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own them, JK has that awesome privelege. This fic was inspired by Ashley Tisdale's version of Kiss the Girl. The song belongs to Ashley Tisdale and Disney. I'm making absolutely no money from this so please don't sue. All's you get is an old computer and a few animals anyways.  
 **Rating:** PG 13/T  
 **Summary:** He had fallen for him hard. He didn't know how to tell him though. He knew there was only one way.  
 **Warnings: This is a slash story. Man/Man love. If you don't like, don't read. OOC. A/U disregards certain events in OotP & DH and completely ignores the DH Epilogue.**  
 **Notes:** This is my first fic ever. Please be kind. I'm up to any suggestions though on how to make it better though. So all reviews are welcome. I also changed some words of the song to fit the story. Enjoy. **SLASH!!!!! HARRY/DRACO**

~*H/D*~

****_There you see him_  
Sitting there across the way   
He don't got alot to say   
But there's something about him   
And you don't know why   
But you're dying to try   
You wanna kiss boy. 

He walked down the beaten grassy path of the woods. The flowers were just starting to bloom. Patches of color were all that could be seen for yards. It was Harry's favorite season. He knew how much Harry loved all the colors. The smell of the newly bloomed flowers and the faint smell of rain in the air. Harry loved the rain. He also knew that Harry came here daily during the start of spring. Harry could sit and just stare at the flowers forever. Rain or sunshine he'd sit for hours on end. He could see him sitting in the meadow. Eyes closed head to the sky. He didn't know what Harry was thinking. Didn't know what Harry would say if he knew that he'd follow him here almost everyday just to sit and watch him. Harry was a man of few words. But that didn't bother him. It was one of the reasons he loved him so much. When he did have something to say people would stand and listen intently because they knew that when he did speak it was worth listening too and always intelligent. He stood there watching Harry. How his messy raven black hair sparkled in the rays of the sun. How his smile seemed to brighten when a slow drizzle started to rain down upon him. He looked positively angelic. And as like the days before he got that longing urge to just kiss him. He wanted more than anything to just kiss the boy.

****_Yes, you want him_  
Look at him, you know you do   
It's possible he wants you too   
There's one way to ask him   
It don't take a word, not a single word   
Go on and kiss the boy (kiss the boy) 

He never believed in love at first sight until he met Harry. It had been almost 12 years to the day that Harry walked into Madam Malkins. Looking like a lost child. But there was a sparkle in the emerald green eyes looking around with awe. He instantly felt a tug at his heart and his breath caught in his chest. Seemed like forever ago. He wanted to be his. Just wanted him. At one time he knew Harry liked him too but circumstances just weren't right. He’d do anything to go back and change it. He didn't know how Harry felt about him now. He'd said on more than one occasion that they were just friends. He knew how he could find out easily enough. Words wouldn't even need to be exchanged. All's it would take was one kiss and he'd know what was truly in Harry's heart.

**_Shalalalala_  
My oh my   
Looks like the boy's too shy   
Ain't gonna kiss the boy   
Shalalalala   
Ain't that sad   
it's such a shame   
Too bad, you're gonna miss the boy   
go on and kiss the boy (kiss the boy)**

**_Nows your moment_  
Floating in a blue lagoon   
Boy, you better do it soon   
The time will be better   
He don't say a word   
And he wont say a word   
Until you kiss the boy (kiss the boy)**

****_Shalalalala_  
My oh my   
Looks like the boy's too shy   
Ain't gonna kiss the boy  
Shalalalala   
Ain't that sad   
it's such a shame   
Too bad, you're gonna miss the boy 

He was too shy to do it though. He couldn't just go up to Harry and kiss him. Some might call it cowardness or tell him he's afraid but it was shyness pure and simple. He knew it was sad. And that if he didn't act quickly he could lose Harry forever. He wanted to kiss him. Tell him but that shy part of his conscience once again would rear it's ugly head in. He started to walk to a closer tree. If there was ever a perfect moment now was the time. Harry was in his own blue lagoon. Harry's own paradise that he found only out here in this meadow. The drizzle slowly turned into a steady rain. He needed to kiss him. But the time wasn't right now. He had to do it soon before it was too late. Again he started walking closer to him.

****_Shalalalala_  
Don't be scared   
You better be prepared   
Go on and kiss the boy  
Shalalalala   
Don't stop now   
Don't try to hide it how   
You wanna kiss the boy   
Go on and kiss the boy  
(kiss the boy)   
(oh, ohnoo..)   
(kiss the boy, kiss the boy)   
Lalalala, Lalalala   
Go on and kiss the boy  
Lalalala, Lalalala   
Go on and kiss the boy 

He could see Harry's eyes slowly starting to flutter under the rain. He stopped dead in his tracks and jumped behind a tree. That scared shy feeling started sinking in. He wasn't prepared for Harry to see him yet. But he needed to kiss him. He felt an overwhelming sensation pulling him to Harry and he couldn't stop himself. He walked out from behind the tree stepping on a small branch causing it to crunch under his shoe. Harry's head jerked towards him with a look of shock and fear running through his emerald green eyes. Realizing who made the noise his eyes softened and his smile reappeared. "What are you doing here," he said, his voice dripping with a hint of a smile.

****_Shalalalala_  
My oh myyyyy   
Looks like the boy's too shy   
Ain't gonna kiss the boy   
Shalalalala   
Ain't that sad   
it's such a shame   
Too bad, you're gonna miss the boy 

"I, I was just taking a walk," he said with a shaky voice. "Oh really," was Harry's remark. "Yeah, I got stir crazy up there. Severus and Sirius were arguing again and I couldn't take it anymore so I went for a walk." "Oh," Harry said. He looked at Harry quizzically. He could have sworn he heard a drip of disappoint in Harry's voice. He looked at him and there it was. That disappointing stare. That look that made his heart ache every time he saw it. And now it was directed at him. Harry jumped up from the ground. "I gotta go;" Harry breathed out quickly and started to rapidly walk away. Now was his moment. He knew he had to act fast. He started running up the path.

**_Lalalala, Lalalala_  
(Go on and kiss the boy)   
Go on and kiss that boy!   
Lalalala, Lalalala   
(Go on and kiss the boy)   
Go on and kiss the boy   
Kiss the boy   
(Kiss the boy)   
Go on and kiss the boy**

"Harry," he choked out, "Wait." Harry stopped suddenly and he almost ran into him. He slowly turned Harry around. His heart ached at the site of tears slowly making a zigzagged path down Harry's face. He reached up and wiped a tear away. Harry lips quivered and he choked out, "What Draco. What do you want?" He knew there were no words to say to explain how he felt. He knew there was only one way to find out if Harry felt that way too. He slowly leaned towards Harry and placed his hands on both sides of his face and pulled Harry's face towards his. His lips gently touched Harry's. Harry's eyes opened wide and he looked like he was about to pull away. But Harry'a eyes slowly started to close and his arms wrapped themselves around Draco's neck. They seemed to melt into each other. Their tongues slowly delved into each other’s mouths desperately searching every nook and cranny of the other. They stood there like that in the now pouring rain until their need to breathe overpowered their emotions. They slowly pulled away from each other. "Wow," they both breathlessly said. Harry looked at him with an unreadable expression in his eyes. "D, Draco what was that for," he quakingly said. "Harry, I've known you for years now. I've been trying to tell you for so long but something kept stopping me. May it be cowardly, or shyness or being just plain scared that you didn't feel the same I don't know. But I couldn't say it. Harry what I'm trying to say is that... that I um I love you. And I have since the very first time I laid eyes on you" Harry stared at him shockingly. His face was blank. Devoid of emotion. Draco took a deep breath and shuffled from one foot to the other. Nervously he said, "Um Harry now would be the time to say something." Harry continued to blankly stare at him. "Anything," he said. Harry still continued to stand there. "You don't have anything to say. Nothing at all." he squeaked out nervously. Slowly a smile started to creep across Harry's face and his eyes brightened as he said, "It's about damn time Malfoy." The rain slowed down to a drizzle and the clouds slowly started to depart as Harry pulled him in for another passionate kiss. 


End file.
